mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakeneko
Bakeneko are a race of beings originally from Japan that have spread worldwide. Appearance Bakeneko tend to look like humanoid cats, however, there are some differences between them and normal cats or beings. They tend to have a humanoid body shape, grayish-purplish fur all over, silvery-teal, feline eyes, feline half-muzzles for noses/mouths, complete with whiskers and fangs, claws on their human-like hands, cat-like ears, feline legs/paws, and feline tails. However, these tails that they possess fork into two halfway down. Behavior Bakeneko tend to live either alone, or in family groups, consisting of a male, his mate, and their litter(s). They tend to be wary of strangers, however, if given offerings of fish, milk, or meat, they will easily become friends with the offering-bearer. However, whatever you do, do not invoke the bakeneko's wrath, for they are infamous for holding grudges. Powers *'Flight:' Bakeneko are able to fly through the air: *'Enhanced agility:' Bakeneko are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, swing from things, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Bakeneko have extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical conditions to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Bakaneko, due to their fangs, are able to deliver powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Bakaneko are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, walls, branches, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it and keep their balance. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Bakaneko are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past mortal limits. *'Enhanced hearing:' Bakaneko are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even ultrasound. *'Enhanced jump:' Bakaneko are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced smell:' Bakeneko are able to detect certain beings, beasts, objects, places, substances, etc., by nothing but their sense of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Bakeneko are able to move at superhuman speed. *'Enhanced stealth:' Bakeneko have extraordinarily skillful expertise in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Bakeneko are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Claws:' Bakeneko are able to use their claws as powerful weapons. *'Night vision:' Bakeneko are able to clearly and effortlessly see in either low light or even in complete darkness. *'Contaminant immunity:' Bakeneko are able to neutralize all existing detrimental contaminants in their bodies. *'Matter ingestion:' Bakeneko are able to consume and digest any substance without injury. *'Necromancy:' Bakeneko are able to utilize spells to summon the dead, and control them like puppets. *'Pyrokinesis:' Bakeneko are able to generate, shape, and manipulate fire. *'Dreamwalking:' Bakeneko are able to enter the dreams of others. *'Feline communication:' Bakeneko are able to communicate telepathically with cats and feline creatures. Weaknesses * Aquaphobia: Bakeneko, due to their feline nature, have a distinctive dislike of water. Almost all bakeneko suffer from this weakness, the main exceptions being demigods of the various sea/water Immortals. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Yokai Category:Japan